Of Boxers and Marksmen
by otakuhelp
Summary: <html><head></head>When Ryoushi's Mother moves back to Japan From Canada and takes him with her. Pleasant surprises are in store for the Otogi bank and Ryoko. Sorry I suck at Summaries</html>


Hello everyone. This is my first fan fiction ive written. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and other Issues that might be involved in this story, ill try to update it at least monthly but i'm hoping for weekly, There will be no set date for updates and sometimes I might even update the story back to back. I MAY have ripped this story off of someone. If so please tell me, I'd like to give proper credit where due. Comments and Critics are welcomed. Hope you like it.

It had been a week since Morino Ryoushi had Moved back into the country of japan. he was getting settled into his new lifestyle. Tomorrow was the day that he'd start school again. He'd promised his father that he'd get a good education. Part of the reason that Morino had moved back to japan was due to his father. After what had happened, his mother had brought him back with her.

He was cleaning his modified SVD BB gun. He modified it for lightweight and Mobility, firing at 500 fps and with a half inch deviation for distances up to 25m or 82ft. He was quite proud of it himself. He also had a 2x scope on it to top it off. Morino was lost in a daze of admiring his rifle when he had heard a girl yelling at something. He regained his focus in a second. Looking out his window he saw a tall slender girl chasing some man. the more he focused on her the more he noticed her features. He could only think of how beautiful she was. In another trance before he knew it, he almost dropped his rifle. That's when she and the man she was chasing turned and went into an alley, Snapping out of his trance he threw on a jacket and a mask, grabbed his rifle, some pre loaded mags of BBs and a large black case that seemed to have some loose objects shaking around in it and sprinted out the door.

Running as fast as he could to the alley he saw 2 girls and the man. One of the girls was the one he saw and got captivated by however the other her antithesis, was small. He found some trash cans he could hide behind. As Morino was watching the play from his binoculars which he had just grabbed from the large bag, he took a look at the small girl, she was recording something. Looking at the man's torso, watching him sway and sweat he could tell they were not recording something for entertainment purposes if he was to guess it would probably be evidence for something. Regardless he put down the binoculars and picked up his BB gun. Well hidden he started monitoring the situation ready to act on a flinch. The argument they were seeming to have was escalating. The tall girl had pulled out some weird kind of gloves and put them on. How cute… Distracted by this thought he almost missed the man pull a knife from his back pocket. The cross hair immediately found the middle of his hand the knife was in. Ready to take a shot he was waiting for him to act. Once he acted he was fair game. Then it started. They started fighting. Watching the fiasco of the man trying to cut the female who was swaying around like a master boxer. The man looked exhausted, and so did the female as well. Putting it into an all or nothing bet he lunged at her. She tried to dodge but her back was against the wall. However Morino Ryoushi saw his opening he was waiting for. With a small pop, the BB rocket towards the man and hit him in the hand and the knife fell, However the BB ricocheted off the man's hand and hit the girl in the shoulder. she proceeded to knock the man out. Scurrying to pack up his stuff. and leave he didn't notice the girl walking out of the alley. As he got up and started to walk out he noticed his mistake, He was standing face to face with the girl. the blood rushed to his cheeks. She really was beautiful. He could stand there all day just staring at her. Unlucky for him she did the same. She stared. Then he felt it. Fear. Pure fear. He started to try to escape. He started to make sounds. Whimpering sounds, Then he ran, So did she.


End file.
